Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control apparatus, an assembly apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As a method of measuring a distance to an object, an active measurement method is known that captures an image of the object while the object is irradiated with slit light, two-dimensional pattern light, and the like, and measures the distance based on the principle of triangulation. Japanese Patent No. 4077754 discloses a measurement apparatus that can perform irradiation with an irradiation pattern from multiple directions. According to a method of Japanese Patent No. 4077754, even if the luminance of an image is saturated when irradiation is performed with the irradiation pattern from a predetermined direction, irradiation can be performed with the irradiation pattern from another direction, so that a distance is measured based on an image with sufficient contrast.
Japanese Patent No. 3884321 discloses a method of measuring a distance to an object while correcting the influence of the surface reflectance of the object and external light using an image of the object that is irradiated with a light source, an image of the object that is not irradiated with the light source, and an image of the object that is irradiated with pattern light.